Survivors of the Time War
by LoopyLaysauce23
Summary: Senlor-A Time Lady from New Gallifrey who's itching for adventure. The Doctor-A Time Lord who thought he was the last. Clara-The impossible girl who's jealous of the new crew member. One thing is for certain: An amazing adventure awaits the new TARDIS crew!
1. The Time Lord

**Info + Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Doctor Who, and I thank the authors sooo much for casting Matt Smith as eleven! And, I guess, everything else too.**

 **The story will be in Senlor's POV for a while, but I know the others will get their own POV sometime.**

 **Please review! I would love to hear any kind of feedback so I can make this story better!**

 **Please forgive me for not updating. I have been super busy getting into the Marvel & DC fandoms. :)**

 **Author: Hello! I'm new at this fanfic thing, so tell me what you think. I will try and update as much as I can, but sometimes I'm busy reading other fanfic or watching Doctor Who and Sherlock. BTW, I don't know why I added that little navigation mishap at the beginning. I guess it just kinda made a cool first sentence, so I went with it. So, hope you like it!**

Senlor

Chapter 1: The Time Lord

I kicked the TARDIS console and shouted, "SERIOUSLY!? Why in Gallifrey are we on Earth? I set the coordinates to 11. 34. 1294. 8924763728987. Which means _Carneliamakima._ In the Minere Galaxy." The TARDIS did not reply. "Which, by the way is only 497 _billion lightyears-_ not miles _, lightyears_ -away from here!"

A stream of words in gallifreyan ran along the top of the screen I was closest to. "For a type 104 TARDIS, your translator systems are totally messed up. That's just a bunch of gibberish and random words."

More words ran across the screen. "We really need to get to Carneliamakima. I heard an SOS from what I think is another time lord. Aaaaand…I think it's a time war survivor! Imagine the promotions I could get if I brought a survivor to New Gallifrey!

 _Okay, let me back up a little. My name is Senlordrawinakalakaladath, but of course you can just call me Senlor. Most humans call me The Professor, though. I'm from New Gallifrey, and this is the story of how I met the Doctor…and how the doctor met me. So anyway…_

I flipped the last lever and the TARDIS materialized on Carneliamakima. "No more surprise trips to Earth, okay?" I growled to the console's forth screen.

I ran to the door and stepped out. First, I looked at my TARDIS. The chameleon circuit had disguised it as a personal transport pod. Then I locked the door and looked around.

I suddenly realised that I had materialized near a battle. I was in a barn of some sort, but outside I could hear laser guns and people barking orders. I went back into my TARDIS, grabbed my universal sonic remote (Although I don't know how much use it will be in a battle), and my jacket, which has pockets that are bigger on the inside. I shoved some small weapons in the pockets and put the jacket on.

I ran back outside and out of the barn. I immediately sensed another time lord nearby. And I knew exactly which soldier it was. The one with no armour, just a tweed jacket and a bowtie. And…is that seriously a fez? Yep, that's a fez alright.

I start to make my way through the battle. It's a battle between humans and sontarans, I can tell that much, with the potatoes and all. I slip through, occasionally disabling sontaran guns with my sonic remote.

Soon later, I am only a few meters away from the other time lord. He looked pretty tired, showing me that he had been fighting for a while.

I tried to think of the best way to kidnap him from the middle of a battle, but all I could think of was to grab his hand and pull him through the battle back to the barn. So I did just that.

As I pulled him through the battle, he yelled random things like: "Oi! Wha-youre a? Can't be. But- Nope. Where are we-Oi! Don't squeeze my hand so- AAAAHH SONTARAN GUN-never mind. Sorry."

When we get to the barn I pushed him down on a haystack and asked, "Where is your TARDIS, where are you from, and for goodness sake, what's with the bowtie?" His eyes widen and then he replies, "Okay, first thing's first. Bowties are cool. And secondly, how do you know that I have a TARDIS, and thirdly, I'm a time lord from Gallifrey! The last time lord."

I hold back an amused snort and say, "I know you have a TARDIS because I know you're a Time Lord. And, I know you're not the last. Because I'm a Time Lady."

He gasps, but I ignore it. I'm too busy thinking, "A survivor from the original Gallifrey…he must have fought in the time war. Oh, stars. This is insane." He finally says, "I'm the doctor. What's your name?" I hesitate a moment, not sure whether or not to give him my full name. "Senlordrawinakalakaladath. Or just Senlor, if you prefer." I reply after a moment of thought.

His eyes sparkle with an emotion I didn't recognise "Yowzer! That is definitely a Time Lord- No sorry, Time Lady- name! But how did you-I mean, Gallifrey must be in a bubble universe!" I narrow my eyes; Old Gallifrey was destroyed in the Time War. Not in a bubble universe.

"I'm from New Gallifrey. Time Lords who didn't believe that the fighting was necessary searched the universe for a Gallifrey twin, and found a planet called Somaline by its neighbour planets. We made a home there so that if the war went badly the Time Lords would still survive." The Doctor's mouth hung open so wide that his chin would fall off and spear itself twenty feet deep into the soft ground.

"Bu-bu-but that's…I THOUGHT I WAS THE BLOODY LAST OF THE TIME LORDS! Where were you!?" I sighed, then said, "We didn't know you existed before now. If we did, we would have told you this already. Now, where's your TARDIS? We need to get out of here."

The Doctor suddenly jumped up. "Clara! She's still out there with the ugly potato heads!" I raised an eyebrow. "Clara? Got a human girlfriend do you?" He opened his mouth to say something then closed it as a girl ran in and said, "Doctor! Are we leaving already? We haven't even finished this battle!"

I almost burst out in laughter, but instead I say, " _That's_ Clara? Your girlfriend?" The Doctor quickly replies, "No! She's my…um…Companion!" At the same time, Clara says, "Who's this?" The Doctor begins to say something, but I cut him off, "I am Senlor. I'm a Time Lady from New Gallifrey, and I just told your boyfriend that he's not the last Time Lord in existence."


	2. Unicorns Puke Rainbows

**Author: That was quick, wasn't it? I love writing this stuff. I have no idea where all this is heading, by the way. So it's utterly impossible to give any spoilers. Have fun!**

 **P.S. I won't do an author's note for every chapter, in case you're annoyed already.**

Senlor

Chapter 2: Unicorns Puke Rainbows and Fezzes are cool

I turned a few random knobs, flipped some random switches and toggled some random toggles in my TARDIS's control room as I waited for the Doc to get back from speaking with Mollimer, New Gallifrey's president.

He told me not to come for some reason, I don't really know why. Clara, who actually wasn't doc's girlfriend, was waiting in the doctor's TARDIS. Or she was out with the doc and Mollimer.

I walked over and peeked my head out the door to find that Clara was out of the TARDIS, and the doctor…well he looked giddy with excitement and shock. He was bouncing up and down like a six year old that got a video game made for ten year olds.

I walked back to my chair and tapped my fingers a bit on the console in boredom, then decided to go down to the combat room and practice.

Once in the CR, I picked up a paintball gun I had made myself (and I have to say, it's AWESOME!), and started shooting at targets. Sooner or later, though, I got bored with the targets. So I ran to the control room and started shooting the walls, making it look like a unicorn puked rainbows all over the control room, and yelling random things at the top of my lungs. My TARDIS started playing pop music at top volume as well. I hoped my door was soundproofed. It continued like this for about forty-five minutes, with only one break for twelve donuts and a large can of Gallifreyan soda.

Suddenly the Doctor walked in and yelped, "Why is your TARDIS rainbowey?!" The music shut off and I laughed, "I was having a paintball fight with TARDIS!" I set down my gun and it vanished, along with the unicorn vomit, empty donut box, and soda can.

"So, where do ya wanna go now? I mean, we obviously have to drop your TARDIS off somewhere…mine is an updated version. We'll want to use a type 104. All types 40-50 were recalled five years ago. Problem with nav systems or something." The Doctor looked at me like I was crazy. At the same time, I realised that Clara was by the door, listening. I ignored her.

"Why are type 40s recalled? Her navigation systems are fine!" the Doctor whines. Clara rolled her eyes and told me, "The Doctor's in love with his TARDIS." I grinned. "Happens to nearly every male Time Lord. My brother Cohlmer is totally in love with his type 84!" Clara giggled and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Can you guys do parallel universes yet?" the Doctor asks. "Yeah, actually. We visited a Gallifrey in a parallel universe, and learned some very cool stuff. Plus, it was a universe without daleks!" I inform him. He looks baffled at the thought that there is a universe with no daleks.

I wiggle my eyebrows. "So…whaddaya think about going to Midas? That planet with the golden lava? Although I did hear something about a Christmas tree invasion…I'm sure it's fine though! Awesome planet. Did some research about the lava…apparently its pure gold…except for a small amount of mercury." The Doctor frowned. "Never heard of it." I shrugged, and sat down in my fluffy chair. "But, hey! We still want to go!" Clara said, walking over to the Doctor.

After we dropped the Doctor's TARDIS off at my apartment (and he and Clara stood outside, staring at everything in amazement for two hours), we made it back to my TARDIS.

Now it was camouflaged as a purple and green Gallifreyan telephone box. The doctor sighed at the 'telephone' sign, and followed me and Clara in.

I slapped Clara's hand as she reached for a large red button. "That's the self-destruct button." I lied. She held her hand back and said, "It really is?" I snorted. "No, it's the warm box of chocolate-covered donuts button. I just don't want to give you a box of my donuts. Then the Doctor said, "OOH! I want donuts!" and hovered near the large donut button as I flipped some levers and turned the time wheel to the year 5479.

The Doctor came over and said, "How do you fly a type 104? There are three times the amount of buttons that mine has!" I shrug and say, "It all just comes naturally." He frowns again, then taps the random hat button.

A fez appears on the console. "You have a _fez_ button?! Magnificent! Fezzes are cool!" I walk over and tap the button. A paper hat made out of old book pages appears. Clara almost taps the button but I slap her hand away. "No hats for you, Clara." "What? Why? Doctor gets a hat!" I ignore her as I put on the book page hat.

"Okay! So, Midas, right? I flip the materialize button and say, at the same time as the doctor, "Geronimo!"


	3. Skipper

**Author (again): Sorry for not updating in like two days, I will try and do it more often. This chapter and the addition of Skipper is my BFF's birthday present. Was going to add more action, but I promise there will be Daleks very soon, and I am coming up with an awesome plot for when Romana II and K-9 to come in!**

 ****Happy Birthday, Skipper! Hope you have a fantastic day! Sorry for not getting you a real TARDIS, though. Couldn't find one on Amazon. (Oh, and I guess now is when I say it...) Allons-y!****

Senlor

Chapter 3: Skipper

I stepped out of the TARDIS and banged my head on the side repeatedly. My exit was quickly followed by a cloud of white smoke. The TARDIS was still a Gallifreyan telephone box, except the words had changed from green to glowing gold for some reason.

The reason for the smoke that was still pouring out of the TARDIS was that the Doctor tried to help fly a type 104 TARDIS when he only knew how to fly an ancient type 40. So he pulled the launch missiles button, made my control room look like a fez shop, and…made the Eye of Harmony expand. I didn't even know that it was _possible_ to do the latter.

Clara and the Doctor walked out of the smoking TARDIS. Only Clara was coughing uncontrollably. I smirked at her puffy, frizzy hair and the small bruised cut on her forehead from when she banged her head against the console.

I just then realised that the TARDIS did not say Phone Box in gallifreyan like usual. It had a name. And a name I know well. Salangehtaraperunwin. My twin sister. I leaned back on TARDIS and groaned. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

But before I can tell him, I hear another TARDIS. Except this one has the more high-pitched whine of Salan's TARDIS, which is disguised as… "A _monster truck?!_ " the Doctor exclaims.

A monster truck called the 'Exterminator' had materialised on the golden paved road. I groaned once again at my sister's strange sense of irony and walked over to the truck. My sister stepped out, and I flicked her on the forehead. "Good day to you, too, Sci." she replied.

Sci was her nickname for me. Because I like to be called The Professor, and apparently that was to long for her to say every time we saw each other, she 'shortened' it to Sci. So I made her a nickname, Skipper. She had chosen The Captain for her title…and I had taken advantage of it immediately.

She was wearing the usual today, her worn skinny jeans, black tank top, and olive-coloured converse. Her olive-coloured many pocketed jacket was tied around her waist. For the first time in ages, her wavy chocolate brown hair was tied up in one ponytail, instead of two.

"You don't even like monster trucks, Skipper." I commented, the same thing I say every time she uses the Exterminator perception filter. "Yeah, well, thought it would be more intimidating." She replied. I looked down at her. She, being three inches shorter than me nearly every time she's regenerated, needed to work hard to intimidate anyone.

"You didn't need to post your name on my TARDIS, you know." I said, starting back over to Clara and the Doctor. "I wanted to give you a little heads up. And what are you doing with a human and another Time Lord?" Salan asked. "The Doctor fought in the Time War. Clara…is a friend of his."

Salan stopped in her tracks. "Wait, you mean a survivor? He actually fought?!" she exclaimed. I nodded. "Apparently so. He didn't know about the New Gallifrey Movement, and his TARDIS is a type 40. That is why my TARDIS needs six hours to repair itself." I said, starting to walk over to my TARDIS again. "Why, exactly, does your TARDIS need six hours to repair itself?" Salan wondered. "Don't ask." I replied quickly.

"Doctor, this is my sister, Skipper." I said.

"Salan." She corrected.

"Pretty sure it's Skipper, Skip."

" _Salan_."

"Whatever. Doctor, the TARDIS is going to take around six hours at most to _repair itself,_ so I suggest we first go get some chips. I am starving." I tell the Doctor. "Me, too." He replied. "Is anyone going to direct any sort of conversation towards me?" Clara asked. She was leaning against the side of my TARDIS with her arms crossed. "Nope. Now, moving on. I have heard of some pretty cool amusement parks around here, too. Unless you want to go shopping…?" I ventured. "Oh, no, not shopping. But _amusement parks?!_ Love me a good amusement park. Will there be any popcorn?" He asked hopefully. Then he added, "Oh, and nice to meet you, Skipper." "Salan! As in Salangehtaraperunwin!" Skipper huffed, tugging on her jacket.

About two hours later, after eating fish and chips, The three Time Lords dropped Clara off with an unlimited credit card to look at shoes, and went off to the amusement park. Salan and I both told the Doctor about New Gallifrey.

"So how old are you two?" he asked while they were in line for popcorn. "2,143." I said. At the same time, Salan said, "2,013." Then I looked at her, confused. We were twins. "Salan, I-" but I was cut off before I could say anything by a fairly loud scream I recognized. Clara.


	4. Firey-Wirey

Senlor

Chapter Four: Firey-Wirey

"Clara! What's wrong?" Salan, The Doctor, and I yell at the same time. "Dalek! Slitheen? Cyberman? Human? I don't know! It was all four!" she screamed. I shook my head, confused. "In the shoe store?" Clara glared at me. "No, in outer space. Of course in the shoe store!"

"Clara, would you please be a bit more-" I put my hand over the Doctor's mouth and said, "Wait, did you say 'it was all four'?" Salan's eyes widened. The Doctor realized what I meant, too. "You mean…Zygon?"

I nodded, then turned to Clara. "So, Clara, what exactly happened?" "I was paying for the shoes when the cashier lady turned into a dalek. Then she turned into a Slitheen and then a cyberman. It was quite confusing, then she turned into this weird red thing with a bunch of suckers." Clara replied.

"So definitely a Zygon, but Clara, how do you not remember? We saw Zygons two weeks ago in London." The Doctor said slowly. "We haven't been to London in a month, Doctor. What are you talking about?"

"Her memory must of been wiped." Skip and I said at the same time. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Padlock jinx! No, I said jinx!" Nobody ended up with jinx, though, because the Zygon roared behind them.

All three of us Time Lords took out our sonic devices and pointed them at the Zygon as it got closer. Skip had her purple sonic ink pen with her instead of the green one. The Zygon melted into the green, purple, and gold coloured sound waves.

"And now for the confusing problem of why Clara can't remember going to London." The Doctor said as he walked up to Clara. I tilted my head to one side. "You saw Zygons last week? In London?" I asked. "Yes, we did. Well, I think it was last week. It might have been two weeks, but certainly hasn't been a month." He replied, shining his Sonic into Clara's eyes and mouth. "Not concussed, that's for sure. But my sonic screwdriver is picking up traces of Bad Wolf on her." "I'm sorry, Bad Wolf?" Skipper asked. "Well, the heart of my TARDIS. Long story involving glowing eyes and a regeneration." He said.

Then things got a whole lot worse. "Who are you guys? Where am I? Did you kidnap me?" Clara started screaming. I slapped my hand over her mouth, but she bit it and kicked my leg. " _What on Gallifrey was that for?!"_ I cried.

I took out my sonic remote and hit the mute button while pointing it at Clara's face. I wasn't entirely sure that it would work, but her screams were silenced. Her mouth still looked like it was screaming though. I hit the pause button and she went still except for her chest, which was still rising and falling as she breathed. "Nice one, Sci!" said Skipper as she high fived me. The Doctor helped us take Clara to my TARDIS.

But when we got there, something even worse happened. We had just set Clara on the sofa and given her a sleeping serum and an amnesia reversing pill when the Doctor doubled over.

I ran to his side and helped him onto the sofa as well. "Oh my god, Skipper. Look at his eyes." I called over to her. She glanced over. The Doctor's eyes were blazing orange. "What the heck? Will it happen to us, too?" She said, snapping her fingers in front of the Doctor's face. "What do we do, what do we do?" I muttered.

"Oh! We could take the last thing he touched before his eyes got all firey-wirey, and use pulses of sonic energy from my universal remote to replace his current DNA with his former DNA, which will make him normal! I studied medicinal technology at the Academy." I dug through my pockets and then took off my jacket, going over to grab my hoodie. I reached my hand into that pocket and found a sterile glove and went back over to the Doctor. I took his first popcorn bag and pointed my remote at it.

The Doctor yelped and sat up, banging his head on mine. "OWWW!" We both hollered as I stumbled backward onto the TARDIS console. "Ah. Erm…okay. Good. Nice. I'm back. Where exactly did I go?" "I don't know. You didn't really exactly go anywhere, but you're eyes got all firey-wirey and we had to use Old Gallifreyan science to bring you back." I replied.

"You mean…past DNA replication? But that's not possible. How did you do it?" he wondered. "Um…new sonic setting? It's called DNA transfer 0991. There are fifty DNA transfer settings. All compatible with a separate species." I replied, sticking my remote in the pocket of my blue sweatshirt after putting it on.

"So…I am guessing that this has something to do with your TARDIS, Doctor, since something happened just to you and Clara, not Skip and I. And Skip, meet me at my apartment. 221b Paaiola Tower, remember?" I said. "Yes, I remember."

"Then let's go. And Skip, change your TARDIS's filter. The truck doesn't suit you." I steered Skipper towards the door and shoved her out. "See you at my apartment!" I called after her. "Bye!" she called back, opening the door to her TARDIS. "I will see you in, like, five minutes!" "I have a time machine, _Senlor._ I can take ten years and be back in time for lunch. You will have lunch, right?" I roll my eyes and go back into my TARDIS, locking the door behind me.

I flip a few switches to display my entrance pass for New Gallifrey, then I typed the coordinates into my console. I pull the Materialize Lever and hear the familiar sound that my TARDIS makes. "Come on, let's go give your TARDIS a check-up!" I said. "Coming, Coming!" The Doctor said as I ran out the door.


End file.
